<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocotillo and Baileya by Jaspy_belle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304612">Ocotillo and Baileya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspy_belle/pseuds/Jaspy_belle'>Jaspy_belle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rango (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bandits &amp; Outlaws, Coffee, F/F, F/M, Girls with Guns, Guns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lizards, POV Lesbian Character, Shooting Guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspy_belle/pseuds/Jaspy_belle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocotillo and Baileya are the son and daughter team of Sheriff Rango and his wife Beans (Because of course those two would get married and have kids). They live together on Beans' ranch and the four of them wind up in trouble on the daily. Did I mention Baileya is a lesbian? Lesbian lizard :D!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why isn't Beans a character listed in tags? CAN WE GET SOME BEANS APPRECIATION UP IN HERE?! And why do people ship rango with fieval mouskawitz?? What the hell is that about?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocotillo and Baileya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a habit of deleting the works I write, please let me know if you enjoy the first chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The story will begin on the next page, but please feel free to read up on these mini bio I made for the two main characters! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baileya is a sweet girl that has a kind heart. She's not quite grown into her tail, so she's always tripping over it. She's just clumsy in general. Similar to her father, she loves to make up stories and act them out with a dramatic flare. Baileya would love to one day start her own theater. She collects small clay pots and enjoys painting over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocotillo is a serious boy that you don't want to mess with. He'll do anything to protect his family, and was taught hot to use s firearm by the age of four. Ocotillo loves to count all of the stars in the sky and has inherited Beans' freezing issue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>